


Silent Plead.

by tommyplushy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyplushy/pseuds/tommyplushy
Summary: a vent fic. tw implied rape between naegi and togami.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Silent Plead.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm i wrote thiz at like 2am itz a vent fic so uhhh

Something was wrong. Everyone felt the change in the atmosphere after summer break. It seemed like he had to strive to appear happy. His voice lacked any more genuine humor. What could have broken down Naegi? Or, rather, who? Kyoko Kirigiri was determined to figure out what had happened to her best friend. It was apparent Makoto wouldn't give in to questioning, so she decided to press further. She enlisted her girlfriend, the famed Ultimate Soldier herself, to sneak around and spy on Makoto. The feedback was, honestly, disgusting. Naegi seemed to frequent the Togami estate, usually limping as he left hours later. His eyes were always puffy and red. Obviously crying. Mukuro's description filled the other girl with a seething anger. She would get justice for her dear friend. Kirigiri decided to attempt to get Makoto to admit things first.

"Hey, Kyoko." The brunette rubbed his eyes as if wiping away the tiredness. "Naegi." She greeted. "Wha's up?" He half smiled and sat across from his closest friend, fidgeting. Kyoko's gaze sharpened as she examined the boy. He wore a jacket with a rather high collar today. Dark bags hung under his eyes. His hair had a greasy shimmer. He looked overall horrid. "I'm sure you're aware I've been watching you?", he nodded, "I know something's wrong, Makoto. Please. You can tell me anything. I'm right here for you, 'Koto." He flinched away from the lavender haired girl when she tried to grasp his hands. "You wouldn't understand, Kyoko. I can't tell you. I can't. I can't. I.." he seemed to crumple in on himself. Tears stung in his eyes. Bitter tears. Angry tears. "It's ok. Can I hug you?" She offered. He shook his head violently. His breathing accelerated. He curled up in his chair. Everything was hitting him. Just thinking about it made it feel like _his_ hands were on him again. He was hyperventilating now. He couldn't breathe. Naegi fainted.

He woke up in his bed. He could still smell Togami on his clothes. It disgusted him. Kyoko was sitting by his side along with Mukuro. The latter gave him a small wave, while Kyoko seemed to be napping- head on the raven's shoulder. "Uh- I need.. To get changed." His voice cracked in embarrassment. God. Kyoko had seen him melt down. He could deal with that later, though. He needed to get out of this filth. Ikusaba nodded and picked up her sleeping beauty, walking out of the room. Before she let the door shut, though, she spoke up. "The next time he lays a hand on you, I'm shooting him. Koko and I have it worked out for you, Makoto. You're gonna be ok." With that, she left. Makoto's breathing began to accelerate again. Mukuro knew? Kyoko knew? They knew how disgusting he was. Oh, god. They knew how filthy he was. They knew he had been used. He was disgusting. It wasn't until the dull pain kicked in that Naegi calmed down. He took a deep breath and trudged to his bathroom for the first aid kit. He'd scratched through his skin. He wasn't an active self harmer or anything, it just... Happened. He stripped and got redressed in some new clothes. He wondered if Mukuro meant it. Was he really free?

Togami hadn't invited (Demanded.) Makoto over in a while. It seemed Mukuro and Kyoko may have actually open his cage. Then the text came.

[Unknown Number:] My place, immediately.

Makoto contemplated his answer. He didn't want Byakuya DEAD or anything. Mukuro would surely follow him, see it happen, and shoot Togami without reserve. He also couldn't just say no. Not only did Byakuya have blackmail, but how awkward would that make things? God.

[Naegi! (me lol):] im sick today

[Unknown Number:] No, you're not.

[Unknown Number:] Are you seriously going to lie to a Togami?

[Unknown Number:] Get your ass over here. Now.

[Naegi! (me lol):] i can't

[Unknown Number:] Then I suppose you don't mind these somehow surfacing?

[Unknown Number sent 3 attachments.]

[Naegi! (me lol):] nonono im sorry lemme get dressed

[Unknown Number:] Much better response. Expect to stay the night.

Makoto's nerves kicked up and his legs shook. Shit. Shit. Shit. He threw on a hoodie and started out the door.


End file.
